


Львенок

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star





	Львенок

Пара бокалов вина перед сном — это ведь не так уж много? Тем более что пьет их Райнхард все же не каждый день. Оберштайн всегда отказывается. Ему не нужен алкоголь, он предпочитает сохранять остроту восприятия.  
А вот Райнхарду — нужен. Только после пары бокалов он перестает до боли сжимать медальон, позволяет увести себя в постель, позволяет себя любить. Позволяет себе если и не быть счастливым, то хотя бы получать удовольствие. В остальное время — нет.  
Оберштайн мягко отодвигает бутылку, когда Райнхард тянется, чтобы налить еще вина, перехватывает его руку.  
— Уже поздно, пойдем.  
Райнхард морщится, но все же встает и идет за Оберштайном, не отнимая руки. Раньше он бы вскинулся, сверкнул яростно глазами: «не смейте мне указывать!». Все же он стал лучше себя контролировать. Или просто повзрослел.  
За закрытой дверью Оберштайн наконец целует его, расстегивает верхние пуговицы на кителе и ждет, пока Райнхард снимет медальон. Всегда — только сам. И лишь после можно наконец прильнуть губами к его шее, раздеть полностью, ласкать так нежно, как прежде никогда не приходилось ласкать мужчин. Захлебываясь, утопая в этой нежности. В том, как Райнхард тихо стонет, откидывая голову, как его пальцы крепко сжимают плечи, как он подается навстречу, принимая в себя.  
После Оберштайн всегда дожидается, пока он уснет, прежде чем уйти. Лежит рядом, слушает замедляющееся дыхание, тихонько гладит по волосам. Оберштайн знает: Райнхард не любит засыпать в одиночестве. Император его сердца боится темноты, как ребенок, и, как ребенок, никогда не признается в этом.  
Он мог бы попросить оставлять ему свет, мог бы завести ночник, но это бы означало, что о его страхе стало бы известно. Сам Оберштайн узнал случайно и не хотел повторять этот опыт.  
Он вообще с удовольствием оставался бы рядом на всю ночь, просыпался бы вместе с Райнхардом — наверное, нет зрелища прекраснее, чем то, как он открывает глаза. Но если начальник штаба, уходящий от главнокомандующего заполночь, — это еще можно хоть как-то объяснить работой, то выходить из его спальни утром — значит сделать их отношения достоянием общественности. Ни одному из них это не нужно. Поэтому дождавшись, пока Райнхард уснет, Оберштайн встает, целует его в лоб, одевается и уходит.  
От резиденции Его Превосходительства до дома — пара кварталов пешком. Можно было бы взять машину, но зачем? Прохладный воздух освежает, позволяет забыть о том, как тепло и спокойно было в постели с Райнхардом, как тот прижимался, обнимая. Роль плюшевого мишки внезапно стала казаться не столь уж и плохой.   
До дома остается всего ничего, когда рядом тормозит автомобиль. Стекло опускается, и Оберштайн едва сдерживает вздох. Ну конечно, кого еще он мог встретить — только Мюллера. А значит, завтра всему адмиралтейству будет известно, что Оберштайн гуляет по ночам.  
Он вежливо отказывается от предложения подвезти — выдумывает какую-то бредовую историю о том, что идет покупать курятину для собаки. Собака действительно существует, как и курятина, но о том, чтобы они совместились, заботится все-таки Рабенар. Мюллеру, впрочем, этого знать не обязательно.  
Судя по округлившимся глазам, рассказ произвел на бедного адмирала неизгладимое впечатление. Интересно, если бы Оберштайн сказал правду, реакция была бы такой же? Было бы даже интересно проверить, но пусть уж лучше цвет имперской армии обсуждает нелепые привычки начальника штаба. 

 

Тени вырастают по углам, подступают все ближе, такие отчетливые, что Райнхард видит их даже сквозь закрытые веки. Постель еще хранит тепло, но Оберштайн ушел и больше некому от них защитить.   
Протянув руку, Райнхард нашаривает лежащий на тумбочке медальон, сжимает его и снова закрывает глаза. Тени стоят вокруг, недвижимые. У них лица тех, кто умер по его вине.  
Он знает, что теперь не уснет до утра.


End file.
